


Rules: Optional

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: The Young Spy [4]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a spy. He's a child. He wants to be schoolboy. Ironic, the one person who can be a spy is the only one who doesn't want to be. Maybe that's why he's so good at what he does. But he has always been the exception to every rule…even his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules: Optional

Alan Blunt once said, "…With Alex, we have a spy who wants to be a schoolboy."

Doesn't that seem a bit backwards to you? A bit unusual? But, Alex Rider had never been considered normal by any definition; even before he joined the MI6 at 14 years old (no matter how unwillingly).

As a rule, all teenage schoolboys, at some point in time, dream of being police men, firemen, rich and famous, and spies. But, Alex Rider was the exception to every rule. He was a spy even if he only wanted to be a schoolboy. The fact of the matter was this; he was too good at what he did. He never failed, never gave up and as a stubborn, proud, teenager, he was easily tricked, blackmailed or pushed into missions. The price to pay for being 14, no control of your own life.

But, this wasn't the only rule he completely deteriorated, not by a long shot. Because, he was the exception to every rule. School rules: he lied, skipped, and brought weapons. House rules: he stayed out past curfew, disappeared for hours, talked back and sat in the dark playing video games when grounded in the dead of night. Most of these are common enough in teenagers. But, there are some that are unspoken rules that are seemingly impossible to cross or overstep enough to break. The universe's laws: he survived a bullet to the heart, became friends with his uncle's murderer, kept his spy life a secret, had an 100% percent success rate at the MI6 and CIA, survived SAS training at 14 years of age, saved the world… he defied the MI6 and CIA. He breached the official secrets act, has killed, he still ended up with a girlfriend, he still gets good grades, he's been around the world. He has more lethal enemies then you can count. There are no more boundaries when you survive with the devil's luck… when you face and a million aliases' are all over the world. But, he has even managed to break his own rules: he told Sabina and Tom, he went to school, he left Jack and Ben in the dark, he refused to do the mission Blunt assigned… it takes some skill to break your own morals but even more to know where to draw a line. No, Alex Rider was the exception to every rule, be it karma, fate, irony or physics.

He truly should not be alive. But, one day his devil's luck run out and he'll find the line…right? The spy who wanted to be a schoolboy was still there…somewhere. He still had his head above water…even if one little thing could send over the edge. Spies don't show emotion, but that's another rule he can break. Maybe one day he can follow the rules. But he's too good at what he does. He won't be free till he drowns and is 10 feet under the ground. He's about this close to that line, but it might just be another law of the universe to shatter. Be it heaven or hell, Alex Rider has survived this long. Let's see how long he can last, breaking all the rules, before it all comes crushing down.


End file.
